Spring cleaning
by Lizzybugbob
Summary: Sherlock and John have some fun


**this is my friend's story. I did not make it.**  
" sherlock you could atleast help me with this box its heavy!" John grunted as he pulled it out of the closet. it was spring cleaning. Although for sherlock it was bi yearly cleaning. Sherlock sighed and pulled it away from john with one hand. " you are fantastic." John said kissing Sherlock on the cheek. " You know its been a while since we did anything... fun." Sherlock sighed and began to dig through the box. " I realize that thay frusterates you pet but now we are cleaning. Its hardly the time." John stood up from . " whew its hot in here." he pulled off his shirt. Sherlock turned to him. " I do realize that you want me very very badly. your stance indicates that hou are prepared to tackle me to the floor and fuck me and the sweat on your bare chest and your emmense boner forming in your jeans also say this. However we must finish this box." Watson fell to bis knees and rolled onto his back. "Mmmmmm Sherlock. Your deductions are correct. what if... I let you use my old cane and our chest of toys? please sherlock?" Sherlock tensed for less than a second before suddenly crashing down on Dd. John Watson and kissing him ferociously. John moaned against Sherloc's mouth. All of a sudden Sherlock was gone watson moaned again sadly at the loss of contact. and then sherlock was there again. dragging a chest and carrying johns old cane, John moaned in pleasure at the sight of the box. " Now John may I use any toy i please?" .John nodded hurriedly. " And may I use your cane?" sherlock gently Began to unbutton Watsons trousers at slow rate? " mmm yes Sherlock!" John moaned. In one quick move sherlock had ripped the pants and undergarments off of the good doctor and had his huge pulsing cock in his hands. " Oh baby I love it when you're violent and wild with me!" Watson gasps. Sherlock strokes him three times and then slowly opens the chest. From it, he pulls a gag, lubricant, and an anal plug. When John sees these things he all but cums right then and there. Sherlock puts the gag in his mouth and turns him so his ass is up. Then he kisses down John's back and puts lube on his fingers. " Ready John?" John nods. Sherlock immediately puts a finger into his ass and starts pumping. John is so tight, so fucking sexy. Watson moans around the gag. " You want more you little slut?" John nodded vigarously. Sherlock shoved two more finers and began to pump in and out even harder He hit Johns prostate again and a again, nearly causing him to cum. Then all of a sudden sherlock stopped and withdrew his fingers. " dont think that i would forget this." he said as he pulled a cock ring from the chest. He fit it around watsons rock hard dick, leaving love bites on his stomach as he did so. Then he focused himself back on watsons ass. kissing it and biting it. Then he lubed up the butt plug and set it on the opening of johns hole. Watson moaned and tried to buck his hips into the toy, but sherlock held him firmly in place as he pushed in the plug at an agonizongly slow pace. Soon it was firmly pressed right against johns rectum. The doctor was moaning, and writhing and bucking his hips, but sherlock was not finished. " Watson you have been a very naughty slut. I believe that you must be punished. Would you like to be punished my little slut?" He grabbed the cane and brought it down hard on Watsons ass. It left a bright red mark thag sherlock gently licked. " You like that whore?" he whispered. he brought the cane down again and again and again until John was reduced to a shaking moaning puddle. " Would you like to try something new slut?" sherlock asked as he ripped the gag out of . " Oh yes sherlock yes!" John screamed. Sherlock then gently pulled out the butt plug and began to lubricate the end of the cane. " dont worry slut, i know exactly how deep to go." with that he pushed it into Johns aass. " Ah Christ sherlock its so big! I... aaah oh my god this is amazing." John screamed. " Sherlock pumped it in and out at an alarmingky fast rate. John needed to cum so badly now, he could barely remember his name. "Oh sherlock please! Please let me cum!" he yelped. " You want to cum bitch?" sherlock whispered taking out the cane and sliding his own trousers dow his megs. " I dont believe im done decucing you yet." he lubed his cock and suddenly shoved it balls deep into john. " Ah ah ah ah ah! ob sherlock ah!" John couldnt remember his name as sherlock pounded his ass and slowly stroked his cock with the other. He could feel that sherlock was close. " talm dirty to me slut." sherlock moaned. watson threa his head back and screamed. " Ah sherlock! hour cock is so bi! its filli.g me all up and more! i love being your slut! ah ah sherlock make me yours! yoh are so fucking good i love your rock hard cock in my ass! oh sherlock ah!" sherlock was so close now. " more slut. tell me more!" John moaned " oh sherlcok! your cock is even bigger than the cane it makes me feel so good when it hits my prostate! mmmm i love it when you ride me like a fucki g horse!" sherlock screamed and came in john. the slowly pulled out and spanked john with the back of . " roll onto your back whore." john used the last of his energy to roll over. Sherlock gently took off the cock ring and then with no warning took all of him in his mouth deepthroughting him. john scresmed and cameviolently in sherlocks mouth, and the consulting detective swallowed it all. then he stood up. " well john since you will be on the floor happilh comatose for a while i will finidh cleaning. when you com to i would like some tea. the good doctor could only happily groan


End file.
